


The Nameless Window Incident

by artificial_lex



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 13:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7388845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificial_lex/pseuds/artificial_lex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trixie has a visitor at her window, Katya's at the wrong house</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nameless Window Incident

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I’m procrastinating again, I was revising Romeo and Juliet and this happened. Thanks to Ruby for fixing my awful writing. You’re a lifesaver and a real life angel!!

Thunk. Thunk. Thunk.

Trixie was jolted from her sleep by a soft knocking on her window. She rolled out of her large, Barbie-pink bed and made her way quietly to the window, not turning on a light in case whatever it was knew that she was awake. The noise continued. The blonde stood still, listening, her breath quickening. Terror rose within her as she prepared to look through the gap in the side of her curtain. She mentally counted to 3.

1…2…3…

She looked. She paused. She exhaled. Her hand grabbed the edge of the curtain and she was about to pull it open to get a better look when she heard the person speak.

“But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is east and-”. Trixie cut off the voice mid-sentence by throwing open the window.

“What the fuck are you doing outside my window quoting Romeo and Juliet?! It’s 2 in the fucking morning!!” The blonde angrily whisper-screamed. The stranger looked more than startled - they looked mortified.

“Oh my god, sorry, I think I have the wrong house and I can’t explain how embarrassed I am right now. It’s just dark and all these houses look the same and - fuck!”. The mystery person was half-standing, half-hanging outside Trixie’s small window, face glowing red even in the dull light of the single street lamp on the corner. The two girls stared at each other, blue eyes meeting blue eyes like waves crashing over each other as they reached the shore, stormy skies met raindrops falling from the clouds. The world around them seemed to stop for a moment.

“Okay, but why did you come to any window, let alone mine, at two in the morning?” Trixie finally broke the silence.

“Um, well, I was trying to be romantic by comparing this girl I like to the sun in the same way Romeo does to Juliet in the balcony scene, y’know, him saying she’s the light of his life and all.”

“Yes, I’m aware, he’s going with his heart and declaring his love against his morals and family’s expectations, blah blah blah. I feel like I saved you from making a bad choice, I don’t think she would have been too impressed to be woken up at 2am either, if I’m honest.”

“That was impressive. Yeah, now that I think about it, you kinda did save me here, thank you. And again, I’m sorry.” As the strange girl was talking, rain started pouring heavily. “I should probably go then, I guess, it’s raining and my hands hurt from holding on to this really tiny windowsill.” She laughed, what Trixie would describe as the most beautiful and contagious laugh she had ever heard, before gesturing behind her with her head. As she lifted her hand to climb down, the Barbie-like blonde reached out to gently grab her hand.

“Hey, it’s raining pretty hard, why don’t you come in until it dies down?”. The stranger seemed to hardly consider the option before climbing through the window into the pink paradise of a bedroom. The two girls finally got to look at each other. The guest looked at Trixie, from her yellow-blonde hair, which was tied in a ponytail with a pink ribbon, down to her white nightgown, and finally reaching her pink fluffy slippers. Trixie then looked at the other girl. She had her dirty blonde hair in two braids that were joined at the top of her head, and she was wearing a baggy sequin top that said ‘bonjour’. She was also wearing dirty black fishnets and scuffed platform boots.

They spent the following few hours getting to know each other, time no longer meaning anything to the two girls as they spoke about everything that came to mind. They continued to gossip and bond until the sun started to rise and the birds started to sing.

“I feel like I should probably go, it’s like seven… I didn’t mean to stay this long. Thank you though, I had a really nice time.” The still-nameless girl stated.

“It’s fine, I enjoyed your company. Hopefully I’ll see you again sometime, preferably not at two in the morning, but I guess I could live with that” As she reached the window, she turned to face Trixie, who was leaning with her face on her hand.

“O, that I were a glove upon that hand. That I might touch that cheek.” The quote made the taller girl laugh, and she decided to approach the intruder one last time.

“You’re such an idiot,” Trixie said, although no hint of malice was present in her voice. She took the other girl’s hand and placed it on her face. “Is that better, Romeo?”.

“Perfect,” she smiled and rubbed the pad of her thumb over Trixie’s cheekbone. “Katya, by the way.” And with that, she left. The Barbie-blonde was stood staring at the spot that was recently occupied by the most fascinating person she had ever met, the feeling of the other blonde’s hand still lingering on her cheek. A smile made its way onto her face as she replayed the last few hours in her head, her thoughts always going back to the unusual beauty of the girl.

“Katya.” Trixie tested the sound, her name feeling like popping candy in her mouth, a thunderstorm on her tongue, electric and alive. She was half hoping that the blonde would pop up again at the call of her name, but no such thing happened.

***

Later on that week, Trixie was asleep, exhausted from the lack of sleep she had gotten the nights prior. She was awoken by another weird sound. Instead of getting up to investigate, the blonde decided to let it happen -sleep was more important than checking out the noise this time. After a few minutes, however, the sound only seemed to get louder, much to Trixie’s dismay.

“Oi, bitch, I’m pretty sure Juliet wouldn’t have let Romeo freeze to death on her balcony” came a now-familiar voice. Trixie almost flew out of bed, duvet and blanket flying across the room as she sprinted towards the window. There was Katya, once again hanging on to the small windowsill, whole body glowing with the light of the sunset behind. They smiled at each other as the smaller of the two climbed through the window again.

“I’m here to ask you on a date”

“I thought you had come up for pleasure?… I call that business” Trixie quoted effortlessly.

“How utterly unromantic you are!” Katya quoted back. They erupted into a fit of ugly laughter that soon turned into nothing but the choked intake of air and the slapping of Katya’s hand on her thigh. After a minute or so, her laughter slowly subsided.

“Wouldn’t have taken you for an Oscar Wilde fan”

“Gays support gays” The taller replied, humour evident in her voice.

“You’re fascinating,” she said, as she took a moment to take in the sight in front of her. Trixie was laid out on the floor, hair a knotted mess atop her head, the same nightgown as before framing her body, a smile taking up a large portion of her face. She was beautiful, Trixie thought before saying, “So, how about that date?”.


End file.
